Something Like Epiphany
by die kaiserin
Summary: ...except maybe not. Yuuri is telling Konrad about the greatest baseball game in history.


**Title:** Something Like Epiphany (Except Maybe Not)  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** "Soylent greens are people!"-or not. Konrad, Yuuri, Baseball, Chocolate and A story that starts nowhere and ends exactly at the same place.  
**Notes:** This is for quitty in livejournal (who also beta-ed it and made it the best it can be, what with my pathetic skills in typing words on a monitor). I said, Dude, I'm feeling useless! Make me do something! and she gave me the prompt "Baby Ruth" which, she added, might then be further led into "Babe Ruth", thus, creating a connection to Yuuri. I said, Thanks! and proceeded to hyperventilate. What the hell am I gonna do with that? I thought. Which is the reason this is such a crappy piece of . . .

On a completely unrelated note, I have this not-so-secret thing about Konrad and Yuuri thanking each other for whatever reason. Really. This is an entirely useless information. Stop reading the notes part and just continue with the (horrible) story!

* * *

**Something Like Epiphany (Except Maybe Not)**  
by the Green-ish Hue Ranger

* * *

Yuuri spends forty minutes of his life relaying a completely fictional account of what he terms as, "The Greatest Baseball Play the World Has Ever Seen," to Konrad, saying the title with enough emphasis to warrant a quote-and-quote mark as well as random capitalizations. The fact that Yuuri never actually saw said "Greatest Play", that it happened almost 80-years ago, and that he was making everything up but the date it happened, is irrelevant and pointless to this discussion.

Yuuri's hands hold air, pretending a bat is between his curved palms. He swings the imaginary bat with exaggerated effort, his eyes following the ball that doesn't exist fly off into the horizon. He gives a big whooping hoot when it goes beyond the ball field, to the stands where the audience of 80 years ago cheered.

Konrad turns the package in his hand with enough wonder to satisfy the adrenaline-high Yuuri, and Yuuri runs in place as he reenacts the tour to the four bases, waving to a crowd that consists only of Konrad.

"That was a marvelous game, Your Majesty," Konrad comments, and Yuuri beams in response. "So. If you manage to score sixty homeruns, they make chocolates in homage to you, do they?"

Yuuri flops to the ground beside Konrad and shakes his head. "No, that chocolate has a different story, though I bet they did name it after him but some thing got in the way and they couldn't." Yuuri stops to take a breath, face taking on the look of deep thought. "Or maybe it's a conspiracy. Some government-related plot to make people eat this chocolate. After all,"-he turns to Konrad conspiratiorally-"Soylent greens are people!"

Konrad blinks and a silence settles over them.

"I just missed a joke, didn't I?" Konrad asks, and Yuuri smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry. I just saw this movie and, well. I just thought . . . you know?"

The chocolate is hard enough to snap in the middle when Konrad attempts to break it. He tears the wrapper at the back and offers half to Yuuri.

"Nah. That's yours. I gave them to you and what kind of King would I be if I take half back?" Yuuri says this with the confidence of a teenage king hiding a whole bar of Baby Ruth in his bag. It's convincing enough to make Konrad smile.

"I'm giving you half of it then," Konrad says, "as a gift. Between friends," and he picks one half while offering the remaining one to Yuuri.

And Yuuri finds himself staring at that piece of chocolate with something that might be an epiphany, if he can recall its definition correctly.

This . . . might be the first time Konrad actually verbalized that. Konrad has always been someone very important to him. A protector and confidant; a friend, most definitely. But for all his promises of "protection" and "loyalty" this might just be the first time he's actually said that word.

"Thank you . . . Konrad," he says with a shy smile, though he doubts Konrad knows exactly what he's being thanked for.

* * *

**04 September 2010:**  
Edited in order to fix the formatting because FFNet killed it. Fixed "Heika" into "Your Majesty" because, haha. Fangirl Japanese! I have no excuse... except that I only watched the first season and it was kinda hard not to write that when everyone said it so often. :P

(five-hundred-eleven-words. ; 08082006)


End file.
